Mentira, pero podría ser verdad
by Penny Tsefi Lane
Summary: Remus observa cómo Sirius y James hacen lo que hacen siempre, molestarse de esa única forma en que sólo ellos se molestan. Ese día Remus participa. Mentira, pero podría ser verdad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, sin dudas el resto es mío y de ustedes. Nuestro.

**Resumen:** Remus observa como Sirius y James hacen lo que hacen siempre, molestarse de esa única forma en que solo ellos se molestan. Ese día Remus participa. Mentira, pero podría ser verdad.

**Aclaraciones**: Slash [Sirius B. /James P.] No apto para menores de dieciocho años. [Oneshot]

**Mentira, pero podría ser verdad.**

Remus intenta concentrarse en esa línea. Lo intenta pero es difícil cuando el humo del tabaco llega hasta él, _enviciándolo_. Lo intenta pero es imposible cuando escucha murmullos, _desconcentrándolo_. Se estanca en esa frase del libro de Historia de la Magia, sin siquiera leerla. No necesita levantar la vista del libro para notar que hay movimientos tan cerca de él, una cama más allá. Clava la vista en las palabras pero no las ve, ni siquiera distingue letras, vocales ni consonantes. La razón se le nubla. Todo deja de tener sentido. Es interesante y sabe que es importante para la composición que tiene que hacer. Mentira, la hizo ayer y ese capítulo ya lo leyó pero podría ser verdad. Siempre parece estar leyendo para hacer los deberes o no, por simple afán de leer. Pero es mentira porque siempre tiene los deberes al día y ya los ha terminado todos.

Está ahí en su cama leyendo, fingiendo que pone atención al libro. Mentira. Está atento a lo que hacen aquellos dos hijos del demonio. Sirius, ¿quién más? y James porque le secunda en todo. Porque nombrar a uno es nombrarle al otro.

Remus traga y respira silenciosamente porque es educado. Eso es verdad pero lo hace porque está tan atento a percibir cada detalle, que no quiere perderse de nada, porque quiere desaparecer con un encantamiento desilucionador para no ser visto y continuar ahí, agudizando su oído lobuno y mirando abiertamente. Pero de nada serviría si a ellos no les importa que esté presente, es lo mismo que si no estuviera, así que se mantiene en su lugar como si nada y finge estar ocupado.

Desde hace años que medita la posibilidad de cambiarse de cuarto, pero siempre acaba por olvidarla porque Sirius le convence, porque James le ruega. Mentira, pero podría ser verdad, _le gustaría_ que sea verdad.

Remus sabe que Sirius es un jodido buscón y que James no sabe decirle que no. Tampoco sabe si quiere decirle que no. Él quisiera decirles que no a ambos. Que dejen por una vez sus espectáculos que pueden resultar dañinos para la consciencia de otros. Que hay gente que quiere permanecer sin ser pervertida. Pero no, es imposible decirles algo y que lo entiendan. De todas maneras hace tiempo ya que se cansó de decírselos. Mentira, ya no quiere que se comporten, no quiere que dejen de tratarse así. Así, tan descaradamente abiertos. Confraternizando de esa manera como solo ellos lo hacen. Sabe que si cualquiera los viera, _así_, se extrañaría y se haría esa pregunta muda que es vedada por Remus tantas veces. Pero él los conoce. Los conoce más de lo que piensan. Sabe que sus comportamientos fueron siempre así, tan cercanos. Los ve siempre en esas situaciones en que los límites de la amistad parecen siempre bordear la delgada línea de la cordura. Pero no. No significa nada y lo significa todo.

Y ahí están los dos, tirados en la cama de James. Remus adivina que Sirius se invitó solo a su cama, como lo hace con todo. Toma sin pedir permiso, adueñándose, poniéndole su nombre y apellido a cada cosa que toca.

Los dos, acostados en la cama, prácticamente encima uno del otro. Una situación que implica hombros, brazos, piernas y cabezas muy juntas. Como siempre.

Sirius habla. Le está hablando a él pero tiene que hacer que no le escucha. _Merlín_, espera que no se haya notado su sobresalto cuando pronuncia su nombre llamándolo. Remus no pretende quitar los ojos del libro.

—Humm..... ¿Qué? — Dice y por fin les mira. Traga con fuerza porque Sirius tiene un cigarrillo en los dedos y Cornamenta lo está exigiendo y manotea. Pero no se lo deja, Canuto se lo lleva a la boca de James. Le está dando de fumar y Jimmy aspira una bocanada con intensidad. Están más cerca de lo que imaginaba. Sirius tiene la camisa del uniforme casi desabotonada. Pero no del todo. James tiene la corbata floja y cree que Sirius le ha tirado de ella como varias veces le ha visto hacer, llevándolo hacia él. ¿Llevándolo hacia él? No, tirándole con fuerza de la tela de la corbata para pegarle contra su cuerpo. Eso sí.

No quiere saber qué han estado haciendo antes de que él entrara a la habitación. Seguramente cosas que no deberían hacer. Remus trata de ahuyentar esas ideas de su cabeza. Esas ideas que aquejan más abajo y le hacen sentir sucio, mal, pero _tan_ bien.

—Remus… ¿Quieres? — Le dice con voz más ronca de lo habitual a causa del humo. Sirius se relame los labios, le hace una seña con el cigarrillo que ha pitado James y que ahora se lo lleva a sus propios labios con provocativa insinuación, mientras entrecierra sus ojos perdiéndose el brillo de ese fulgor gris rabioso. A Remus le quema la garganta y mucho más. Está en llamas desde hace tiempo. Probablemente desde hace años. Sirius larga el humo en su dirección y le da de lleno en su cara. Mentira, pero podría ser verdad. Podrían estar más cerca y sentir el humo que sale de su interior. Pero no, están lejos, _demasiado_ lejos. A una distancia prudencial entre cama y cama.

—No —Carraspea porque su voz casi no sale de su garganta y ahora habla con más fuerza —No, gracias.

Sigue con el libro y da vuelta una página porque no sabe qué hacer con las manos que aferran con determinación el libro. Mentira, le sudan y le tiemblan y quisiera estar tomando el cigarro de las manos de Sirius y pasárselo a James y que sus dedos se rocen. Que se toquen y se fumen. Que sus labios se posen en las mismas partes del cigarrillo.

Sirius espira aletargando el humo, formando círculos que nacen del fondo de su garganta. Habla James y le habla de ese fin de semana, de lo que harán el viernes a la noche después de entrenar. Hablan de aquello y de lo otro, con improperios que cierran cada frase.

Suspira y vuelve al libro pero es imposible. Nota movimientos algo bruscos que llaman su atención. Remus se contiene y no quiere mirar qué hacen. Mentira, gira su cabeza a la pagina que apunta a donde están ellos y su campo visual se amplia mucho más. Nota que forcejean, se pegan, se empujan, se insultan. Alguno de los dos se sienta. Ninguno le está viendo y por unos instantes les mira abiertamente.

_Que Dios le ampare. _O les ampare a ellos, que pierden el juicio y se salen de la senda del señor. Remus quisiera persignarse pero él no jura en vano, ni mucho menos. Pero podría ponerse a rezar en ese momento y de rodillas y clamar. Clamar por el perdón o por algo, por consuelo, por acallar esos deseos que mueren rabiosos sin ser atendidos. Así de rodillas y suplicando, _suplicándoles_.

Entonces les mira, porque si no mira va a reventar de locura insana que le atormenta por dentro.

Sirius está sentado sobre James. Remus contiene el aliento, contiene la respiración y contiene todo, todo lo demás que puede contener. Está sentado con las piernas abiertas y a cada lado de su amigo. Así, a horcajadas, montándolo. Puede notar que bajo sus pantalones grises, sus muslos se tensan apresándole y dejándolo inmóvil. James se ríe, trata de zafarse, pero Canuto no le deja escapar. Con una mano en su hombro, lo mantiene quieto y acostado contra la cama. Sirius se inclina sobre su cuerpo y con la mano libre le toma la cara. Le aferra la mandíbula con mano fuerte. James es incapaz de articular palabra, pero emite una sonrisa desafiante. Remus tampoco podría hablar pese a tener todas las facultades y dominio para hacerlo. Pero no las tiene, porque verles le lleva todo el dominio y la dignidad que le quedaban, lejos, muy lejos de su habitación.

Sirius se acerca peligrosamente a esos labios, a esa boca. James se mueve pero no escapa. Remus duda que quiera escapar. Juegan, juegan esos juegos. Esos juegos donde ambos se pegan, se insultan y se tocan por demás, se abrazan y toquetean y juegan y van más allá, más acá. Hasta que uno diga _maricón_ o algo semejante y todo termina. El otro le insulta con evidente malhumor, se separan y lo olvidan. Siempre es igual. Es su forma de tratarse y podrían tratarlo también así a él. Pero no. Son sus códigos secretos. Él es demasiado caballeroso para eso y agradece a los cielos que así sea. Mentira, sueña cada noche en ser tratado así. Así, con Sirius encima y con James respirándole en la oreja. O al revés. O a la vez. No importa.

Les sigue mirando, ya incapaz de volver al libro, de darse cuenta en dónde está, si es de día o es de noche. Sirius le habla a James sobre la boca. _Merlín santísimo_. Está tan cerca que si mueve más los labios para articular las palabras podría rozarle. Y le roza, breve y despacio, pero adrede. Mentira, pero podría ser cierto. Entonces es cierto, sí que lo es. Sirius lame, lame con toda la lengua afuera. Que alguien le saque de esa habitación porque ya no quiere, ya no quiere verles. Mentira, sí quiere, quiere ver hasta dónde se lamen y por cuánto tiempo. Con cuánta intensidad. Pero. _Noporfavorno_. James le lame también, con su lengua. Despacio, casi probando, jugando. Entonces James pone una mano en la nuca de Sirius y lo mantiene a una distancia prudente. Con las lenguas fueras, tanteándolas. Por un minuto Remus no reconoce cuál es la de cada uno. Se beben, se empujan. Eso es cualquier cosa menos un beso. No es un beso porque se están lamiendo con mucha lengua como cuando Sirius se transforma en perro y le lame la cara y olisquea y husmea y lame y es perro y es Sirius. Siempre es Sirius pero ahora no es perro, es él y está ahí encima de su amigo. Se lamen y no es un beso. No. Es animal, es _tan caliente_.

Remus suspira entrecortado y siente su pecho subir y bajar agitado, enfurecido pero se mantiene quieto y les mira. Se mezclan sus salivas y James levanta las caderas y choca contra Sirius. Lo hace por hacer algo, por decirle _"¿Qué pasa te calienta?"_ Siempre desafiándose a ver quién aguanta más, quién es más macho o quién lo es menos. Pero juegan sin darse cuenta esos jueguitos peligrosos que a Remus les quita el sueño y le atormentan porque no pueden, no son conscientes, no saben lo que hacen. No saben lo que causan.

Entonces Sirius toma el desafío y se mueve sobre su amigo. Un movimiento de cadera, certero y decisivo. Más duros que él mismo. Mentira, pero seguramente es cierto. Porque si él está así de rígido, no puede imaginar cómo lo están ellos.

Les mira por encima del libro y es pura fricción como un consuelo delirante sobre ambos. Un consuelo a medias. Un consuelo que podría acabar pero no es lo suficientemente para ambos, ni para él.

Remus siente que su boca saliva demasiado y traga. Le están haciendo desear. Podrían invitarlo ahora. Podrían decirle _"Remus… ¿Quieres?" _Beberlo como se beben entre ellos, tocarlo como se tocan, _así_, sabiendo exactamente cómo sin dar consuelo del todo. Solo un poco, una probada. Una mordida a la manzana prohibida. Besarle entero, a lametones por todos lados. Brusco, rudo, despacio, lento, fuerte y gemir, sí gemir largo y tendido. Es mentira, pero podría ser verdad. Podrían invitarle a ese jueguito privado que siempre hacen bajo sus narices. No quiere maldecir, pero está a punto de blasfemar. Podría poner la palabra Dios junto con un torrente de palabras que usa Black como amén al finalizar cada oración. Y Black ahora las usa todas con James, las usa todas las malas palabras porque lo que hace es un insulto. Ambos son la tentación en persona, más cuando están así tan juntos y ni lo saben. Son uno y ni si percatan de lo que provocan.

Sirius emite una risa perruna y se levanta, liberándolo a James de su peso. Remus automáticamente retoma la lectura. Pide a los santos no estar sonrojado, porque la cara le arde y seguro, segurísimo, se ha sonrojado. Pero simula, como siempre. Hace años que ha aprendido a poner esa cara de póker y ya se sabe las líneas de memorias.

Sirius mete una mano bajo su pantalón y emite un improperio, camina por la habitación, como si no hubiera pasado nada. James se levanta se arregla un poco la ropa, se pasa una mano por el cabello para desordenarlo más y dice que se va a buscar a Lily. Cierra la puerta tras él. Remus le ha seguido cada movimiento hasta verlo desaparecer de la habitación. Lo vio irse, con esa expresión de frescura y sonrisa perfecta. _Como si nada._

Sirius se sienta sobre el escritorio, seguramente sigue rígido. No va a mirarle para comprobarlo, pero algo le dice que es verdad. Canuto prende otro cigarrillo y le mira. Remus sabe que le está mirando. Las miradas de ese perro son humillantes y lo atraviesan todo a su paso. Le está estudiando. Le observa abiertamente. Quizá se ha quedado con las ganas, quizá quiera unirse a su cama. Mentira, pero podría ser verdad. Remus _quiere_ que sea verdad.

Sirius tira la colilla por la ventana que está abierta y se acerca a su cama.

—Hey, Lunático —Se sienta en su cama al lado de él. Pegado a él. A Remus le palpita el corazón, el alma, el estomago, y más abajo, más profundo. Todo late. Sirius se recuesta a un lado, casi sobre él. Remus hace un lado el libro y lo toma con una sola mano, para darle espacio. Pero no dice nada. No le invita pero Canuto jamás necesitó invitaciones ni permiso para hacer nada.

Sirius mira el libro y le mira a él. Se moja los labios con su lengua brillante de saliva. Remus le mira y va a preguntarle qué quiere pero Sirius le gana de mano. Se le acerca peligrosamente a su cara. Le mira los labios y vuelve la vista a sus ojos color miel, que brillan dorados de éxtasis contenido. Se acerca a su boca un poco más. Ya casi el espacio que los separa es inexistente. Va a sacar su lengua y hacerle lo que le hacía a James minutos atrás. Verdad, pero podría ser mentira. Y lo es, porque se detiene y le habla a escasos centímetros tormentosos.

— Capullo, ese capítulo lo leíste ayer — No le pregunta, no lo duda, lo sabe y lo afirma. Le sonríe de lado y a Remus se le cae el mundo. Podría mentirle, pero no, le dice la verdad. Porque el jodido no lo dice ni lo demuestra pero le presta atención cuando él cree que no. "Sé que has estado mirando y finges como siempre hacer algo importante" Le ha pillado. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabría? Desde siempre, seguramente.

Entonces se separa de su cara, le sonríe sin piedad y se va de la habitación dejándolo en evidencia. Y entonces Remus maldice en voz alta y por primera vez: _¡Que me joda Dios y todos los santos! _Pero entonces se ríe, de cierta forma se libera, y vuelve a recobrar la cordura preguntándose cuando volverán a comportarse así. La próxima vez él no piensa quedarse bajo el mismo techo y no hacer nada al respecto. Mentira, pero podría ser verdad.

**Nota de la autora:** Sigo con la colección de un solo capítulo. Cosas sin sentido que escribo por afición y además para entrar en el mundo del slash! Poco a poco voy llegando.

La verdad, está raro, pueden interpretarlo como quieran. Un Remus vouyer, un James/Sirius y ¿Un posible trío? O que Remus le tiene más ganas a Sirius o a James o ambos. A mí me gusta pensar que todo es posible.

Se aceptan reviews...


End file.
